rush_hourfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Chin
'Captain Chin '''is Lee's superior and boss in ''Rush Hour 2. He is portrayed by Kenneth Tsang. History Rush Hour 2 Captain Chin first appeared, calling Lee and telling him that there was a bombing at the American embassy that killed two translators. He asked if Lee would like to solve this case, but he refused to do so. Carter asked if he ruined his vacation and Lee said that he did not ruin it and Carter jokes with him, telling him that "He will slap him back to Bangkok". They then go to the club. Chin later spoke with U.S. Secret Service Special Agent Sterling, who informs him that the building that the two Americans were killed at was on property owned by the U.S. Government and that it's the Secret Service's investigation. Chin tells him that Lee would supervise his people, but Sterling refuses, saying that Lee is to report directly to him. Lee and Carter then walked into the police station naked and covered with trash can lids and newspapers after having been captured and stripped of their clothes by Hu Li. After Lee gets dressed, he meets with Sterling and Chin in Chin's office. Sterling tells Lee that the men who were killed were not American translators, but U.S. customs agents trying to break a Triad smuggling ring. Lee asks him how can he help them and Sterling suggests that Lee should stay out of his way. Lee tells him that he can get him Ricky Tan, but Sterling tells him that they are using Ricky Tan as bait to lure out the person responsible for the smuggling ring. When Lee's office is bombed and with him assuming that Carter was killed in it, Chin comforted Lee as the fire deparment clean the remains from the expolsion. As Lee was mourning Carter, he told Chin "All he wanted was some mu shu". It was revealed earlier that Carter left the police station before the explosion. Chin later called Lee and told him that they just recieved word that Ricky Tan would be throwing a dinner party on his yacht. When Lee asks if he told Sterling, Chin tells him to let him find out on his own cause he wants the Hong Kong Police to handle this. Chin appeared again after the confrontation with Hu Li, Tan, Lee and Carter, which resulted in Tan's death. Sterling, upset over losing Tan, (as he was their only bait), holds Lee resposible for his death. However, with no evidence to prove otherwise, Sterling simply orders Lee off the case. Sterling also orders Carter to be flown back to Los Angeles for involving himself. Chin appolgizes to Lee and tells two patrolmen to escort Carter to the airport, but Lee interrupts and says that he'll take him to the airport. Captain Chin is not seen again after this. Trivia *Chin was Lee's supporter throughout the flim, and most likely a father figure to him. *Chin was based on Carter's boss, Captain Diel. *By the time of three years later in ''Rush Hour 3 ''Chin might have demoted Lee back to a Detective and sent him to Los Angeles to be the bodyguard for Ambassador Solon Han assigning him to the Shy Shen case. He may have called Lee and reinstated him back to a Chief Inspector after hearing about Han's shooting and ordering Lee to investigate it. Category:Character Category:Rush Hour 2 Characters Category:Male characters Category:Officers Category:HKPF